How the Tables Turn
by Palmer Blu
Summary: Adam has always hated Jake for what he did to his family. But now when tragedy has struck the circle and everyone has other things to worry about, where can Adam turn to? In his time of need can Jake come through for him? Adam C./Jake A.
1. Chapter 1

**How the Tables Turn: Chapter 1**

**Pairing: Adam C. & Jake A.**

**Warning: Male/Male; No slash yet, but soon to come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! Well I own the creativity, but that it lol.**

**_A/N: Well this is my first time posting on here. So I hope you all love it and I am always open to suggestions and reviews! Thanks and enjoy!_**

_Adam's POV_

_How could this have happened? No one was supposed to get hurt. Binding the circle was meant to ensure that. But now-_ My thoughts trialed off as one lonesome tear fell from eyes. Nick and I hadn't been the best of friends, but we had basically grown up together. Right now at this very moment, all seemed unfair. I wiped away the tear just as Diana entered the Boathouse. She came around the counter and greeted me with a hug and kiss. Things with Diana and I had begun to change since Cassie Blake had arrived here. Diana believed that there was something going on between Cassie and me, but she couldn't be further from the truth. True things were no longer the same between me and Diana. Honestly that had nothing to do with either of them and everything to do with me.

"How are you today?" Diana asked, placing her bag under the counter and opening the box of photos we had collected. She glanced over her shoulder at me, an expectant look on her face.

"I'm okay I guess. Still can't believe that Nick is gone." I placed the glass I was cleaning down and took a deep breath.

"Neither can I, but we will make it through this together, right?" Diana turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

As I prepared myself to answer I saw him. He stood in the center of the Boathouse with his hands in his front pockets. His black leather jacket clung loosely to his body and matched his black jeans. His sandy blonde hair was neatly groomed and made his brown eyes glimmer slightly. The sight of him made my blood boil and my fist to curl up in anger.

He made his way to the counter. Diana looked from him to me before she broke the silence. "Jake Armstrong, what are you doing here?" He looked at her with his piercing eyes and smiled.

"I heard that my brother's wake was being held here. So I decided to stop by and-"He looked at me before continuing. "-thank the great Adam Conant for his generosity."

My words seemed lodged in my throat because there was so much I wanted to say and none of it was kind. What the hell had he been thinking walking in here? It was evident that he didn't value his face. Before I flipped out I grabbed my coat and stormed out of the Boathouse.

_Jake's POV_

Hours had gone by since I had showed my face to Adam and I couldn't help but replay that moment in my mind. His striking and warm brown eyes still took my breathe away. Maybe I shouldn't have provoked him, but it was the only way that kept me from spilling my heart. Now as I walked along the pier all the things that I had suppressed seemed to rush back to me. All the times that I had sat in the Boathouse and taken in the sight of Adam as he moved between the tables. The times that we had accidently touched and I had felt the spark of something more. Everything, all of it, flooded me now and for a moment I didn't notice him.

There before me was the guy that I had dreamed about for years. He leaned against the wooden railing staring out at the sea. His posture said that he was thinking- that this was a private moment, but I couldn't help myself. I went to stand next to him and placed my hands on the railing.

"You okay Conant?" I spoke quietly, not wanting to get the wrong reaction, like earlier.

He ignored my question to ask one of his own. "What are you doing here Jake?"

"Well my brother did just die a couple of nights ago." I sighed and then I heard his sob. His shoulders shuddered and instinctively I reached out for him. To my utter surprise he leaned into me and allowed the tears to take over. Wrapping my arms around him I let him express his grieve.

"It's okay Adam. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**How the Tables Turn: Chapter 2**

_A Secret Circle Fan Fiction by Palmer Blu_

_Jake's POV_

Days have passed since the incident with Adam. For some reason he was avoiding me and I had to admit that he was pretty good at it. Even though the absence left an emptiness that wouldn't dissipate, the blame couldn't be placed on Adam. He had plenty of good reasons to want to be rid of me.

_**Flashback**_

___I hurried around the Boathouse looking for the key to the cash register. It was nowhere in sight and time was running out. Guilt sat in the pit of my stomach as I prepared to ruin this family, but it had to be done. Responsibilities had to be met and failure just wasn't an option at this point. My little brother was counting on me and I just had to come through for him. With nowhere left to look I stood in the center of the Boathouse and thought of the key. The image began to take shape in my mind._

_ The silver key had three triangular holes at the top. Both sides of the key had been cut in weird shapes allowing it and only it to work with the register. Once the image of the key was complete I spoke in a hushed voice. "Object in mind, easy to find. Object in mind, easy to find." A faint blue light started to glow from behind a picture hanging behind the counter. I approached carefully not wanting to draw attention to myself. Once I was close enough to see the photo in the dark the realization of who was in the photograph hit me. A twelve year old Adam stared directly as me, a brilliant grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile looking at this picture. Reaching behind it I found the key taped to the wall. The blue light faded completely as I held the key out at arm's length._

_ 'It's now or never.' Cautiously making my way to the cash register, I forced the feelings of guilt and self-loathing down. The key made contact and with a slight turn the echoing click emitted into the room. I pulled the draw out carefully, not wanting it to squeak and announce my presence. Eagerly I started stuffing money in my pockets, racing against the clock. Thoughts of the torment that this would cause Adam kept abusing my mind. 'No time for sympathy Jake, Nick has to eat.'_

_ Before I could escape I heard footsteps coming from downstairs. I made my way to the door only to hear Adam call out my name._

_ "Jake?" I turned around slowly. "What are you-"Adam's words cut off as he noticed the opened register for the first time. "Are you stealing from us?"_

_ I looked into beautiful brown eyes that dimmed with the knowledge of the truth. It hurt, but not as much as Nick's disappointment would have. "I'm sorry Adam." And with that I fled._

_**End Flashback**_

_ What the hell had I been thinking? Was feeding my family worth destroying the one I loved? Adam will probably never forgive me. _Rolling off of the bed I pulled on my jacket and left the house. Adam and I needed to talk. He had to know that I was terribly sorry…that I loved him. I sent him a text.

_**Adam we need to talk.**_

As I got in the car I placed the key in the ignition and waited or his reply. Hope rose inside and it took all my strength to come back down to Earth. Adam could very well tell me to leave him alone and I wasn't mentally ready for rejection, but if it would make him happy I would comply. Finally my phone vibrated.

_What the hell about Jake?_

_**Not via text, in person please?**_

_Fine but not in public. Come to the Boathouse._

My heart seemed to jump out of my chest as I started the car and pulled away from the curb. What exactly was I going to say to him? A Simple I'm sorry wasn't going to cut it and I knew that, but I was also at a loss for words. At one point Adam had been the object of fantasies. Though I thought then that he was out of reach, it didn't stop the constant assault of intimate images. Flashes of what it would feel like to have his lips caress mine, to have him under me, squirming in pleasure and moaning my name. At night I went to sleep thinking about him, only to wake up and have to change my sheets. Nothing and no one seemed to capture my attention like he did and that shocked me. But it also made me afraid. Never had anyone captured my attention, or my heart for that matter, so rapidly and completely. It had come to the point that whatever Adam needed I would have given it to him.

But that night in the Boathouse, as his eyes dimmed with disappointment, I felt the bond that I could have had break. The fracture that was now in our relationship-no matter how convoluted and screwed up it was- was my fault. But I had to fix it….I needed to fix it. I pulled up to the Boathouse to find Adam leaning against the wall outside. His baby blue shirt clung to his chest, showing the muscles that he did have while still leaving something top the imagination. His jeans were tight and emphasized every movement of his legs. As I got out of the car Adam straightened up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He glanced at me and then looked down at the ground. That hurt but I refused to show that on my face, the last thing I wanted was to make him self-conscious about this. I decided to break the silence once I was standing in front of him.

"Thanks for letting me come see you." I attempted to meet his gaze but he continued to stare down.

"No problem." He sighed deeply and made his way towards the door to the Boathouse. "Follow me." He led me through the tables to the door in the back. Many times while working here I had wondered what was behind this door. Even once I had fantasized about taking Adam in whatever room was behind that door. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality. I needed to focus. He opened the door and the room before me was cozy looking. There was a couch in the center with a lounging chair off to the side of the room. There was no television, but there were plenty of books and magazines. A radio rested on a Cherry Oak table on the right side of the room with a portrait of Adam and his family sitting on top of it. It was definitely not what I was expecting, but it was really nice. I stepped in and closed the door.

"Have a seat and start talking Jake, I don't have all day." Boy he really wanted to get his over with. Was it really that awful to deal with me? _Wouldn't you be hostile towards yourself had you done what you did to him?_

"Well I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed the other night."

"You mean me crying? So you enjoyed my pain and misery? Wouldn't be the first time I suppose." That one stung but what hurt worst was the acid that seemed to leak in his voice. It was like being cut with a poisoned dagger.

"No I mean I enjoyed holding you….being the shoulder that you could lean on." I looked away as I prepared myself for the worst. "I know that I hurt you two years ago when I stole from your family. Trust me I wish that I hadn't done it, but the past is the past. I can't take it back no matter how much I want to. But one thing that I amplified my guilt is the feelings that I have inside." I could feel his gaze burning a hole in my head, but I refused to look at him. "I want to be there for you Adam. I want to be everything that you need and more….your knight in shining armor I guess. What I'm saying is that I would hold you again and again as you cried. The reason for that is because I-I…Well I love you." And at that moment I turned around to see what expression and response awaited me.


	3. Chapter 3

**How the Tables Turn: Chapter 3**

_**A/N: I know that it has been awhile since I have updated this story(sorry about that I got distracted). So here is chapter three and I hope to have four up within the week! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Adam's POV<em>

My heart skipped a beat as my breath hitched. Everything seemed to stop and my mind had trouble keeping up with what was going on. Time ticked by slowly and somehow I thought that I could hear the hands on the clock moving. Jake's eyes stayed locked on mine. Their intensity spoke of the truth that was in his words, but my mind still couldn't grasp what he was saying. _Can this really be happening? _I had been pining for Jake since we had first met. At the time I was still very much in the closet and even a little unsure of who I was or what I wanted. I could still very clearly remember the day that we laid eyes on each other for the first time. His hair had been longer, almost shoulder length. His eyes still held the glow of innocence and childhood. His smile was slightly crooked, but displayed the pearly whites that linger behind his lips. A blue shirt accompanied by dark wash jeans made his eyes pop and I noticed the way that they glistened in the sunlight.

My thoughts came back to reality as I heard the chair that Jake was sitting in move. He moved to lean against the wall, his back to me. I heard the faintest sigh escape him and I had to fight the urge to move towards him. Was he waiting for a reply to his confession? _What am I supposed to say? While I want him I don't think that I can trust him. _"Jake I-I don't know what to think. This is all just too…much…at one time." Jake turned around to face me and clearly there was something in my face that spoke louder than my actual words.

"I understand. You don't trust me and I don't blame you." He held his arm out, the palm of his hand facing me. Before I could fathom what he was doing my chair was sliding across the floor towards him. When the chair stopped he closed the distance and kneeled before me. "It is clear though that you want me as much as I want you. Otherwise that spell wouldn't have worked. So can you give me a chance? Is it possible to let me try to earn your trust?"

I prepared myself to answer when the door opened quickly and Diana stormed in. The look of horror on her face had me out of my chair and in front of her in a matter of moments. Her eyes flickered to Jake but returned to me before I could even be sure that it had actually happened.

"We have a problem Adam?" I inhaled and held my breath.

"What is it?" She grabbed my hand and it was then that I noticed that she was shaking quite furiously.

"It's Cassie. She's in trouble….Faye has gone insane and is trying to kill Cassie!" She then spoke to both Jake and I. "We need you both now!" I allowed her to drag me out of the room and towards the parking lot. I climbed into the passenger seat of her car as Jake climbed into the seat behind me. The entire drive I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of my stomach as images of Jake from before our disaster swam across my mind. There had been a point where I would have done anything for him. Was I still capable of being at that point? Could I possible forgive him for all the trouble and heartache that he had put me and family through? _The true question is are you willing to try? _Was I willing? For two years I had sworn my hatred for this man without any thought…without any doubt. Was I truly ready to leave that hate behind, to replace it with passion, adoration, and maybe even love? Only time had the answer to that one but I definitely want to try. As my inward battle ended I looked forward to see Cassie suspended in the air. There appeared to be no strings or anything holding her in place.

"How is Faye doing magic without another witch?" I looked over at Diana.

"She didn't do this alone. I-I helped her, but then I realized that this was wrong and I tried to end the spell but Faye couldn't focus long enough to end it. I…Adam I need your help." Pure shock covered my face and I could only imagine what Jake's reaction was.

"Fine Diana we will help you, but after this we," I gestured between the two of us," are done-for good." She swallowed before nodding her head. This wasn't the end of this discussion, I could see it in her eyes, but until that battle came along I was not going to try and fight it.

"Jake focus on Cassie's feet touching the ground and I will do the rest." He nodded his compliance as we got into position. Faye glared at me and before she had the chance to do anything stupid I took action. "Diana…Melissa….use a binding spell and hold Faye in place until we can get Cassie down safely." They did as I asked and I nodded for Jake to continue with his task. He closed his eyes and I had to fight a whimper away as those captivating orbs vanished behind their lids. Bringing myself back to the situation at hand I focused on Cassie. Visualizing her feet safely on the ground, free of all ill effects that the current spell might have. Raising my hands began the incantation that would free our friend.

"Gravitation bring us down. Strength of three hold us down. Gravitation bring us down. Strength of three hold us down." I could feel the magic tug inside me as it began to cooperate with my will. "Gravitation bring us down. Strength of three hold us down. Gravitation bring us down. Strength of three hold us down." Cassie's body slowly descended to the ground and once her feet made contact the spell ended leaving me with the job of holding her up so that she could gather her bearings. Shaking her head as if she was trying to get rid of a few cobwebs in her mind, she looked at us all in turn and then took off into her house. The energy to chance after seemed to evade me and before long I was asking Jake to help me to his place. Little did I know that stepping over the threshold to the Armstrong house would give me more than just a place to nap, but much, much more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there you have it. Chapter three. Not very long and not giving away too much, but I promise that the next chapter will be quite juicy ;-)! See ya soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**How the Tables Turn Ch. 4**

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I hope that this chapter makes up for it and thankfully I have found my muse! So maybe there is another chapter in the near future! Enjoy!  
>Warning: Yaoi<br>Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle or its characters. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jake's POV<strong>_

Before we could even make it past the threshold Adam was falling asleep. The spell had drained him more than me and that didn't really sit well inside. I was supposed to be his protector not the sidekick. To avoid any delay I picked him up bridal style and made my way up the stairs. We reach the bedroom and I had to pause. Memories of Nick rushed forward and assaulted my mind. The shock of the unexpected thoughts made my hand slip and I was barely able to keep a hold on Adam. The jostling woke Adam up. He blinked a few times, looked around, and then noticed that he was in my arms. I smiled down at him hoping that we were not going to go back to the hatred from before. He flashed me a quick smile before he spoke.

"So what happened?"

"You fell asleep as soon as you walked into the house." He blushed. "Sorry for waking you with my clumsiness."

"It's okay. If you want you can put me down now." Instead of verbalizing an answer I simply shook my head as I opened the door. Slowly making my way over to the bed I gently laid Adam down.

"Get some rest. I will be down stairs if you need me." I turned to leave until Adam called out and made me stop.

"Jake." I turned to face him, holding my breath. I didn't know what to expect but there was definitely a yearning for contact deep inside me. Adam began to bite his bottom lip as his face twisted up in concentration. "Can you stay, please?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I moved to sit on the bed and looked down at my shoes. Just barely I heard a yes whispered from his lips and I moved to lie down on the other side of the bed. I was staring at the ceiling when I felt Adam's hand grab mine. I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling not wanting to ruin the moment. For once things were working out and this time I didn't want to be the one to mess it all up. I could still clearly remember the days of secretly pining after Adam while still trying to maintain that bad boy image. I had been the prick of high school and everyone knew it. Adam had gotten the worst of it. Whenever he was around I had acted like the biggest jerk around. It was the only way for me to deny my emotions for the boy, especially when they had become so strong…so potent.

"Jake can I ask you something?" I simply nodded not trusting my voice or my mind to not say something that would ruin everything. "Why did you come back to Chance Harbor?" That was the million dollar question that everyone had been asking me since I had arrived. It was the one thing that had Faye still knocking at my door and what drew Cassie to me. But beyond that it was the one thing that I could not possibly begin to answer. The answer was one that I was sure no one wanted, especially not Adam. But he deserved the truth if nothing else.

"I came back because Nick is dead. I have no more responsibilities and now it is easier for me to be here….to live my life without the worry and the strain. I know that it sounds selfish and mean, but it's true." I didn't say anything else. I just waited patiently for Adam to say something else, but he didn't. I was okay with that….silence was good. It meant that he wasn't rejecting me or throwing me under the bus. Adam moved closer to me and eventually rested his head on my chest. My arm instinctively wrapped around his body holding him close.

"Do you plan on leaving again?"

"Not any time soon." I began to rub small circles on his arm. "I have a feeling that I am needed here." We spent the rest of the afternoon laying there sharing the warmth of our bodies. It felt great to have him so close after trying so hard to get him to change his idea of who I was. I was prepared to fight for him. To protect him in his time of need. I can't remember falling asleep but I was awakened by a loud thud from down stairs. Quickly and quietly I disentangled myself from Adam and made my way out of the room. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and by then I could hear the faint sound of footsteps down below. Whatever or whoever it was breaking in; they had clearly chosen the wrong house. As I made my way down the stairs I heard Adam whisper my name. I turned back to him and put a finger to my mouth and gestured for him to go back into the room. Of course he didn't listen. _What made you think that he would? _I shrugged it off and continued to make my way down the stairs.

As soon as my foot touched the bottom I was tackled by something that was clearly taller than me. The unknown entity and I struggled with each other until he finally pulled back long enough to punch me in the jaw. The pain was excruciating and I could feel unconsciousness calling out to me, but I had to protect Adam. I heard Adam chanting and quickly joined in.

"Light as a feather, fly through the air. Light as a feather, fly through the air." I could feel the weight of the attacker being lifted off of me and then it was completely gone. There was a crash as he landed on the glass coffee table and I quickly got to my feet. Adam and I made our way over to him and when I saw that he was trying to get up I began a new spell, hoping that Adam would catch on.

"Suffer you must down on your knees. Suffer you must down on your knees. Suffer you must down on your knees." He began to shout out in pain as he struggled to get to his feet and was stopped. I needed answers and then I could end this. "Why are you here?"

He gritted his teeth, refusing to answer. "I said why are you here?" He shouted in pain and then the truth came spilling forth.

"I was sent to find the witches of Chance Harbor." He struggled for breathe. "They are coming for you young witch! Your reign shall soon come to an end." Something was going on with him and then it hit me. Whoever had sent him had also cursed him. He was dying for telling the truth. "Remember Jake Armstrong, your circle has been marked! Beware for you are no longer safe from the evil that has sniffed you out!" And on that note he took his last breath. I turned to Adam to see his eyes wide with shock and him slightly shaking.

"Are you okay Adam?" I never got the answer because as he opened his mouth to answer me I fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So What did you think? Leave reviews! They are the food of my creative soul! See ya soon! :-D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**How the Tables Turn: Chapter Five**

_**A/N: Okay so it has been quite some time since I updated this story. Sorry about the delay I had a serious case of writers block that just didn't want to disappear, but now I am back! So here is chapter five and I hope that you all enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle or the Characters.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cassie's POV<strong>_

I still didn't understand what had brought on Diana's melt down. It was as if she was possessed or something. The conversation before the incident was still fresh in my mind and I couldn't help but try to figure out what had set her off. Before her and Faye had spelled me she had went on a verbal rampage about Adam. Something about I wanted to break them up. Honestly I had no interest in Adam. Yes he was adorable and I felt drawn to him for some reason, but I had no intentions of destroying a happy relationship. _How happy could they really be if she thinks that someone is after her boyfriend without any proof? _That was a good question, but it was one that I didn't have the answer to. Maybe Adam would though. It was time that I figure out what Adam had done to Diana to have two girls from the circle trying to kill me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adam's POV<strong>_

I was still waiting for Jake to regain consciousness when my phone began to ring. My first inclination was to ignore it completely but eventually the insistent sound of the darn thing started to work my nerves. I reached into my pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Why is Cassie calling me? Guess I better answer and find out._ It was on the fifth ring that I answered the phone.

"Hello."

_"Hi Adam, its Cassie."_

"I know who it is. What do you need?"

_"I was wondering if you happened to know why Diana did…well you know."_ _What makes her think that I know why the girls were after her?_ Something was off. This was clearly not the true reason why Cassie called but if she wanted to play twenty questions who was I to stop her?

"Sorry, but I have no clue." After a moment of silence I spoke again. "Well if that is all I-"

_"No! I mean that isn't all that I wanted. I was wondering why Diana thinks that I am trying to split you two up?"_

"So that is what this call is about? Well so you know I don't really know what is going on in her head. She has been concerned with me leaving her for you ever since you come to Chance Harbor."

_"Well are you?"_ Her voice sounded hesitant like she didn't know if she should ask that question.

"Frankly I have no romantic interest in you." I was beginning to get irritated, but before I could really get into rant mode Jake spoke up.

"Adam?" I glanced in his direction and then cursed under my breath when I heard Cassie gasp.

_"Is that Jake? Since when are you and Jake hanging out and why? Does Diana know where you are?"_ That last question was the last straw.

"First of all yes that is Jake. Secondly, it is none of your business when or why we are hanging out. Lastly, Diana is not my mother and so she does not need to know my every move. If I wanted to have a babysitter I would ask dad to hire one. So if that is all that you wanted I will now hang up the phone before I say something that you really won't like." With those being my final words I ended the call and threw my phone across the room. I heard it made contact with the wall and then there was the sound of multiple pieces hitting the floor.

My anger got the best of me and the next thing I knew I was crying tears of rage. How long I sat there with my head in my hands with tears staining my face I don't know. But when I looked up Jake was sitting in front of me looking very unsure. I saw his hand rise as if to reach out to me, but then it was gone. The fear of rejection flashed across his face for a brief moment and then it disappeared, replaced by concern. There was a need to be held, but I didn't want to crawl into the arms of the person who I had hated not too long ago. There was still this distrust that hung between us and it was mostly on my end of things. I wanted to trust him I just didn't know how to let go of all the pain.

"Adam, are you okay?" He looked down at the floor as he waited for my answer. But all I could do was shake my head. I didn't want to talk about my problems-especially not with Jake. The thing that needed to happen was for me to open up and become vulnerable to the one person who had already taken advantage of my heart once. Jake sensed my hesitance and sighed. I couldn't take this any longer. Sitting here felt like drowning in a sea of emotions. Everything that was going on inside was fighting with each other. The love wanted to escape and be free, but the fear kept it at bay. The need for contact and comfort was trampled by the need to keep a distance from Jake. With no other answers I stood and slowly made my way to the door.

"Dammit Adam! " I stopped moving but didn't turn around. "Every time we make progress you shut down and push me away! I am trying so hard to be the person that you want me to be. Hell I would give my life if that was what it took to get you to trust me again, but clearly nothing I do is enough! Fighting for you has kept me up at night, gotten me knocked into unconsciousness, but most of all it has brought me joy and a sense of purpose. I want something to come out of this Adam. I want you."

I was speechless. What was I expected to say to a confession like that? _Well that's an easy one stupid. You simply tell him the truth! You tell him how you feel._ I wanted to. God knows that I wanted to but so much was standing in the way, right? _Wrong Adam, only you are standing in the way. Only you can move the obstacle that separates you two._

"Adam, please say something." The plea was quiet and soft. It broke through all of my thoughts and defenses and it sent a shiver down my spine. I turned around to say something but before the words could even leave my mouth Jake had his lips pressed against mine. At first I was too shocked to react but then I was kissing him back. My body moved closer without my permission and that brought our bodies flush against each other. Jake grinded against me and I couldn't hold back the moan that slipped past my lips. At the sound of my moan I heard Jake groan as he moved to leave kisses and bites along my jawline. I was quickly becoming a quivering mess and my knees were getting weaker by the second. Within two minutes of heated kisses being trailed up and down my neck I was being completely supported by Jake. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I realized just how needy I looked.

"Is this not affecting you at all?" I bit back another moan that only caused Jake to bite down a little harder in the hopes of getting a sound out of me. He pulled back to look me in my eyes.

"Oh believe me I am very much affected by this. If you want to go upstairs….I can show you just how much I am affected." His eyes were glazed over with lust and I couldn't hold back any longer. Moving away from him I nodded and led him up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well what did you think? Sorry about the cliff hanger lol! The next chapter has already been started and hopefully will be up soon! Don't forget to please Review! Until next time! See ya :-D**_


End file.
